


Gotta Be Yours

by ChocoLisaa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, kaomisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLisaa/pseuds/ChocoLisaa
Summary: This is my first fanfic for KaoMisa! I love these two so much! I want to make stories for these two so might as well start it off with this cringey work of mine. I stopped writing somewhere in so sorry if it’s a mess... Enjoy? If you want to (probably) see more KaoMisa from me then my Instagram is @cherrypopmexican





	1. What Should I Give Her?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for KaoMisa! I love these two so much! I want to make stories for these two so might as well start it off with this cringey work of mine. I stopped writing somewhere in so sorry if it’s a mess... Enjoy? If you want to (probably) see more KaoMisa from me then my Instagram is @cherrypopmexican

Section 1: Misaki's gift.

Misaki's birthday sure is coming, October 1st. Today is September 27th, barley starting a new day. Kaoru just got to her High School, Haneoka Girls' Academy, thinking about what to do. She got to her school just in time, making her way to class while other sophomores and freshmans swoon at her while making her way. As she got to Class A, she saw Lisa Imai and Hina Hikawa there. She went over to them, joining into their conversation.

"Hello Kaoru-kun!! What brings you here?" Hina asked Kaoru cheerfully.

"Hello there little kitten~ Since my bandmate, Misaki Okusawas birthday is coming up, I've been wondering what I should do for her." Kaoru told both Lisa and Hina.

"Hmm, do you know what she likes? Or a clue of what she likes?" Lisa asked Kaoru with a light grin.

"Hmm, she does like family restaurants and making felt dolls.." Kaoru said while also thinking to herself.

"Ooo! Give her some of the supplies that you use for making felt dolls to her! I think she'll absolutely love, love, LOVE IT!!!! It would be a boppin' gift!" Hina said excitedly, hopping up and down.

Lisa giggled at Hina and agreed, "fufu~ maybe you should go with that Kaoru, maybe she would love it ☆" she told Kaoru with a smile.

Kaoru grinned, nodding at the idea. "It would indeed be a fleeting gift to dear Misaki~ I shall go with that then, I thank you two kittens for your help." Kaoru said, not really realizing that she said it passionately, at the girls. Kaoru must've been a little too excited to give Misaki her gift on her birthday. Kaoru, sort of or maybe, had a thing for Misaki? She's kinda been looking up to her lately.

Lisa and Hina giggled at Kaoru's response, and then continued chatting until the bell rang for them to get ready for class. All three of them were already in their class, so they went to sit down at their assign seats.

\----

Once after school came by, Kaoru decided to walk her way into the stores Downtown. Kaoru didn't have that much homework or anything else to do, which leads her to just look to what to give Misaki. Once 6:30 came by, Kaoru went to get a snack at Yamabuki bakery to get a chocolate cornet there. Once she was done, she went to look at the last store for today until she had to go home, or else she may be late for curfew. Kaoru was on her phone to search up things for making felt dolls, not really paying much attention while walking. Right as Kaoru was gonna look up, something ran into her with such force, causing her and the person falling to the ground. Kaoru groans slightly, and then got up and looked down to see who ran into her. Her eyes were in a little shock when she saw who it was.

"M-Misaki..?"


	2. What is this “fleeting” feeling?

Kaoru reached her hand out at Misaki. Misaki took her hand and got up, and then made eye contact with Kaoru. 

"W-Woah, sorry to bump into you. I-Im just running a little late home from my part time job. What brings you here?" Misaki asked Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed just a little bit. Since when did Misaki look this... Pretty? Her greyish blue eyes looking right into hers, sweating a little bit. Kaoru glared at Misaki, until she realized what she was doing, then snapped out of it and answered her question. 

"I-I just got a little hungry on my way back home from.. uhh.. drama Club. Sorry for not really watching where I was going too." Kaoru responded, still glaring at Misaki, seeing how pretty she was. Misaki blushed back at Kaoru just a bit and looked away for a while. 

"R-Right. Well, see you tomorrow at band practice. Make sure you're not late, ok?" Misaki said softly, nudging Kaoru a bit, and then went off. 

Kaoru's face heated up, but nodded anyway. She then went to the last store, where they sell sewing stuff and other supplies that may be similar to making felt dolls. Once Kaoru looked at the stuff in the store, she thought what she saw was perfect with such a fleeting moment. She then blushed when she thought of Misaki. She didn't know how and why she ended liking Misaki more and more when they just barely met like almost a month ago or so. What is this feeling? Kaoru immediately rushed her way out of the store and went home, she couldn't get her mind of Misaki, it's strange but yet... Fleeting.

\----

Once Kaoru got home, she rushed her way upstairs to her room and then sat down onto her bed, hiding her face into her pillow with her face red. 

' I've known Misaki for a while now, but how come I feel this way at this moment? Is something strange going to happen? Will it be fleeting??'

Kaoru thought to herself. She had other thoughts running through her head, thinking about Misaki's appearance, the way she acted towards everyone in HHW, her voice, her smile... Everything. Kaoru couldn't really focus on what's going on, until she heard her parents calling her from downstairs saying that dinners ready. Kaoru spaced out a bit. And then got up to go downstairs, trying to clear her mind out.


	3. Sudden Situations

Misaki got home after a tiring day of work. Her shoulder hurts just a bit from bumping into Kaoru, her little crush. Misaki never thought she would have a crush already just from starting this new freshman year and the year where she was in a crazy band. Only 3 days until her birthday, being only 15 years old. Time goes by quite fast. Once Misaki got home, she took a quick shower. While she was dressing into her pjs after her shower, she thought of Kaoru, her face and the way she acted earlier.

'Was she embarrassed that she didn't watch where she was going? Or maybe seeing me dress up differently?'

Misaki blushed at the thought but then cleared her head and thought she was over thinking it. Now, off to dinner and see what your sister and brother is up to now.

\----  
September 28th

The next day arrived at Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy, Misaki's High School. Misaki wasn't one of those popular girls at school, but has quite a lot of friends—but not necessarily A LOT lot. Misaki opened her locker and saw her note that barley said about her feelings about Kaoru. Misaki wanted to confess her feelings to Kaoru when she gets a chance to, hopefully sometime this month, or when she literally can't handle herself. Misaki blushed and smiled lightly to herself, and then grabbed her textbooks and walked herself to Class C. She didn't see anyone she was friends with in there, so she then sat at her seat, which was close to the window, and blankly stared outside. She thought about a lot, Kaoru, her birthday and what to do on that day, but mostly about Kaoru. Misaki wrapped her arms around herself and sighed a bit, with a slight gloom to her face.

"Misaki? Are you doing okay?"

Misaki got a little startled since she spaced out, and then turned around and saw her classmate.

"O-Oh sorry I'm just tired and that's technically it. Sorry if I made you so concerned." Misaki reassured her classmate, and then the bell rang. Misaki got her stuff out and tried to clear her head.

'I myself is probably fangirling over Kaoru, and I sort of hate this feeling, but yet I can't help myself. Kaoru will be, well.. hopefully, at band practice. I have to act normal and not too weird.' Misaki finally thought to herself, and then class has finally started.

\----

Once Band Practice came at CiRCLE, Misaki set up her decks and got out the lyrics that she made up from Kokoro's confusing humming into somewhat smart rhymes and lyrics for making others smile. That was basically HHW's goal, to make the world smile. Misaki didn't mind it at all, she just thought Kokoro would just invent world peace for other people or something like that. Misaki was finished setting everything up, and right on time she heard someone come in. Misaki looked up and blushed a bit, feeling her heart skip a beat, it was Kaoru Seta herself. 

"Good Afternoon, dearest Misaki. How was your day so far?" Kaoru said confidently, like nothing happened yesterday. 

"O-Oh well it has been the same as every other day, not really much but good. I'm kinda looking forward to my birthday on Friday? Just 3 more days away.." Misaki chuckled nervously.

Kaoru smiled and chuckled as well, "That's a good thing to hear. My day has been quite fleeting~. As what you can expect from me.." Misaki looked away slightly along with rolling her eyes, ended up giggling though, "Well o-obviously. A classic Kaoru thing." Misaki said with a dorky tone.

Kaoru noticed Misaki blushing as she smiled and thought it was a adorable thing to see, "Indeed. My sin of beauty has taken over this very room, ahh how fleeting!" Kaoru awed and it left Misaki slightly confused. 'That's a weird response, not even going with what I said. Oh well, she IS one of the three dummies and the one I fell in love with for God knows what, of course she's gonna say off topic shit... Yet it's cute.' Misaki thought to herself while grabbing a drink.

Kaoru adjusted her guitar to get a good sound before everyone gets here while Misaki glares at Kaoru without really realizing what she's doing. Kaoru noticed Misaki once she was done and smirked a bit, "Seems like what I'm doing has caught you off guard, eh? Or was it my beauty? Don't embarrass me like that, little kitten!~" Misaki then realizes what the hell she was doing and then stood up, "s-sorry Kaoru-San. I-I can explain..." she said while hiding her face with her own bangs, but it didn't seem to work.

Kaoru giggled and got up while laying her archtop guitar on the side and then went over to Misaki, placing her bangs away from her face, "You don't have to. I can tell it wasn't on purpose. I wouldn't mind if you kept your eyes on me for long enough there, kitten~" Kaoru said reassuringly. 

Hold a second, she doesn't mind? But more importantly, Misaki has never been this close to Kaoru at all! Their bodies nearly touched and Kaoru even had her own touch on Misaki's. Misaki gasped and quickly moved backwards with her face red, "Y-You're too close-!" Misaki nearly yelled and then fell backwards, landing on her butt with her drink spilling all over her. The door suddenly opened and it was Kanon, coming in with the catastrophe happening. She fueed but went over to Misaki but tried to be careful with the liquid on the floor.

Kaoru's eyes widened and then said, "sorry!" but it was a little too late for that. Misaki quickly got up and then went over to get napkins from her bag and cleaned up her mess. Misaki looked at Kaoru with a face of regret, "It's okay. I shouldn't have reacted like that. How foolish of me." she said calmly and then turned to Kanon. "Oh and by the way, I'm alright. I just overreacted and the aftermath came to a mess." 

Kanon smiled a bit and placed her hand on Misaki's shoulder, "that's good to know. At least you're not injured and hopefully that's all that matters." she said softly at the went over to where her drum set would be and set them up. Kaoru felt a bit guilty for what she did and couldn't get the situation out of her head. If only if she didn't only say sorry, things would've probably gone better. But wait, Misaki did forgive her, but does that really matter anyway?


	4. Seeing the True You

*Skip to September 30th.*

Only one day to Misaki's birthday. Kaoru already got Misaki her birthday gift, a sewing needle, colorful cloth with cute designs on it, and beads. Kaoru hopes that what she got Misaki will make her happy and that her gift would be 'fleeting'. Today Misaki told everyone in Hello, Happy World to have a party at Kokoro's backyard where they would have food from family restaurants for everyone to enjoy. Kokoro's house was a huge mansion, so it would be plenty of space for the whole band. 

Once 5:30 pm came by, Kaoru had Misaki's gift in a box with holo blue and purple wrapping paper with a teal ribbon, and a little Michelle chain attached to it. Kaoru put her gift on the table where they would have Misaki's gifts on it. 

Later, once opening presents while eating cake came by, Misaki opened her presents, starting with Hagumi's, which was a bandana for playing tennis and cute Japanese food box with Kitazawa curry in it. "Thanks Hagumi-San, such cute gifts that you gave me!" Misaki said with a natural smile. Then, Misaki opened Kanon's gift and it was a felt doll of Michelle, a large handkerchief, and a gift card from Hazawa Coffee Shop. "I-It may not be the best, at least Hazawa café is like a family place where you eat." Kanon said softly as Misaki gave her a smile, "It's perfect. Thank you, Kanon-San!" Misaki said happily, hearing this made Kanon feel happy. Last but certainly not least, Kaoru's present to Misaki. Once Misaki opened her gift, she gasped and then gave out a wide smile, taking out what Kaoru gave her. "Omg thank you so much Kaoru-San! Probably the best gift I've ever gotten!!" Misaki said passionately and felt very happy that Kaoru would give her something as awesome as this. Misaki still got good gifts of course, but Kaoru's just has to be the best one. Kaoru smiled and blushes lightly, "This gift has to be very fleeting, yes?" Kaoru said while giving Misaki a passionate glare. Misaki shook her head and then replied, "It's a lot more than that. Very awesome." Kaoru felt like she achieved something wonderful. Actually made someone very happy than they were ever before, and that the gift was more than fleeting, she was very proud of herself. Misaki later gave everyone a group hug and thanked everyone, this has to be a really happy feeling for her, especially that Kaoru brightened it up for her.

\-------------

Once it got dark around 8:26pm, Kaoru went to look for Misaki to see how she was doing. She saw her sitting on a stone, smoking a cigarette. Kaoru went over to her and sat down next to her, fine with Misaki smoking since she didn't have asthma or allergic to smells like this. "So, how was your day?" Kaoru asked Misaki while looking into her pretty light blue eyes. "It was a day early birthday memory to never forget. Really, today was a lot of fun. I genuinely enjoyed it, Kaoru-San." Misaki said while giving Kaoru her a rare smile that Kaoru herself has never seen before. Kaoru smiled back at Misaki and then moved slightly closer to her. Misaki exhaled the tobacco on Kaoru's face just to play around with her, Kaoru shooed it away and turned her head but chuckled. She then looked down at the cigarette and then back at Misaki, "I've seen people use these in movies and plays, but they only act to use it." she said as Misaki got out a unused cigarette from the box and then hand it to Kaoru, "Want to take a hit, then?" she asked and Kaoru nodded, putting the cigarette in her mouth as Misaki lit it up.

"All you do is inhale the tobacco and then exhale it out, it may be gross but once you're used to it, you'll feel relaxed." Misaki said to Kaoru. Kaoru did as what Misaki said, it felt weird... but fleeting. She smiled and then looked at Misaki. "This thing is fleeting, but how often do you use this?" she asked, Misaki held her cigarette between her index and middle finger as she exhaled it out, "Usually after work, I don't do it front of my family or anyone else since they'll tell me stuff like 'Oh, smoking is bad for you', but since I'm having a tough time at work and school, smoking helps me get distracted and feel relaxed. And yeah, guess you can say the last part is fleeting." Kaoru was a bit surprised but then inhaled some more tobacco, "Well, since you already know that this stuff is bad for you, you're not gonna do it all the time, correct? I think the more you smoke, it can damage your health." Kaoru said concerned to Misaki, as she laid her hand on Misaki's thigh a bit. Misaki sighed a bit and then frowned to herself, thinking that Kaoru may be right with using this kind of stuff. 

"I think not. I'm just hoping that things will go better for me. I'm gonna be 15 tomorrow, but already feeling stressed and somewhat unhappy with so much pressure on me is just taking over. I don't want therapy, so there I turn to distractions. I haven't smoked long enough, I'm still new to this kind of stuff. But not feeling happy and free is just getting out of control." Misaki said with a disappointed tone along with her eyes filling up with tears. Kaoru frowned and then gently wrapped a arm around her, "I may understand how you feel. I know there may be no other things to make you feel good, but staying like this forever won't get you anywhere. You have us in Hello, Happy World and other people that volunteered to be in CiRCLE's big show, too. You still have others that can try to cheer you up. I'm not saying that you should stop smoking, but I just don't want you to hurt yourself mentally or else we'll..." Kaoru said with her voice cracking into sadness, "...lose you." 

Misaki felt some tears run down her cheek and looked at Kaoru, dropping her cigarette on the fake grass and then hugged Kaoru. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I have never talked about this to anyone and you're basically the only one. I don't mean to make you sad.. I guess I just need help..." Misaki smiled a bit while crying since she never looked up to people for help, even with bullshit that she's going through.

Kaoru smiled and then hugged Misaki back while lightly rubbing her back, "Fufu~ there there, darling. You can look up to me all you want. I may not be the brightest to helping, but not helping a hopeless kitten won't always be good." Kaoru said while losing her voice a bit. 

They both smiled, blushed, let out few tears and still hugged for few moments. Once they were done, they pulled away and wiped their tears. Misaki never thought she'd tell Kaoru this kind of stuff, especially at the fact that Kaoru was her crush. They both finished smoking at then joined the others once they're done. 

\-----------

10:00 pm 

Misaki looked at Kaoru and went beside her, clearing her throat and then looked up at her, "Hey, can I meet you after school at Hanoeka? It'll be quick, and uhh... It doesn't have to be private, people might not really care that it's me." Misaki asked, leaving Kaoru surprised, but she nodded anyways, "S-Sure. By the drama club or the entranceway?" she asked Misaki. "entranceway would be good. What time do you guys get out?"   
"At 3:30."  
"Okay cool, see you then. Oh and by the way. After smoking, you throw up. So sorry if I may have gotten you sick. Ehe~" Misaki chuckled a bit and then went off. Kaoru did not see her for the rest of the night but thought to herself of what Misaki was gonna do. Return her the favor already from what happened tonight? Man, things really escalate quickly.


	5. Kokuhaku

Section 2: I love you

Once after school came by at Hanasakigawa, Misaki quickly made her way to Hanoeka, which was a bit far from her own school. Misaki didn't run too much since she didn't want to lose all her energy. She had a letter and flowers in her schoolbag, today is Friday, Misaki's birthday, but today at her school they didn't really do much since it was the last day of the week. Freshman year already like this eh? But that's not too important. It's time to get to Kaoru.

Once Misaki successfully arrived at Hanoeka Academy, she waited patiently for Kaoru. After 3 minutes, Kaoru arrived, but with some of her classmates from Class A and along with Himari Uehara, but she was a freshman but sometimes sticks with Kaoru. 

"S-Sorry, they sort of followed me here. It would be a bit disrespectful to have them leave me alone so, what is it that you want?" Kaoru said, the crowd behind were all behind her, making looks at Misaki, since she was a student from a different school, but it didn't bug Misaki that much. 

"Okay so.. This has going on for a while and, I can't seem to hold things back. I know it's my birthday today but I guess I can't seem to help myself." Misaki then got out a letter with a heart sticker on it and handed it to Kaoru. "For you, there may be other fish in the sea that you may have your eyes on. But for me, I guess I found one who is popular but definitely not a true genius of all. B-But what I'm saying is that..." she then got out a bouquet of roses and handed to Kaoru. Kaoru straight away took them, while blushing and felt that something fleeting is about to happen. The crazy crowd that follows Kaoru all gasped and got surprised. Himari just watched and held back a squeal since she has an idea of what's going on and will surely support it. 

"I... I really, really, like you. I don't know why I do. One hundred bet that anyone here does as well and would confess to you like I am right now. You don't have to feel the same way. And yesterday, our conversation, I felt like I could be closer to you than ever. Maybe even more. So... Yeah... I love you, ya dumbass." Misaki said with her face red, shaking a lot since she has never done this, and even held herself from all the nervousness. 

Kaoru smiled and then put the letter and flowers down gently on the ground, and then gently took Misaki's hands off of herself and kissed her on the lips. Misaki's eyes widen in shock as the crowd squeal and cheered happily, but some other people yelled out, "Noooo!!!! Kaoru-Senpaiiii!!!" Misaki felt her heart skip a beat but kissed her back. People got the roses that Kaoru got and then picked out the petals and flew it around Misaki and Kaoru, making it a cute, fleeting, and a romantic moment for them both. Himari let out happy tears and squealed, "awww!! You two will make a great couple!! This is all ador~a~ble! Fufu~!!" 

After few seconds, Kaoru and Misaki pulled away from their kiss, looking at each other in the eyes while blushing, even feeling their hearts beat of love. Kaoru stepped back a bit and then said out loud. "Misaki Okusawa. I'll gladly take you as my new girlfriend, since I, myself and maybe surprisingly, have feelings for you too. I knew that there was more from you. You're smile, laugh, and true emotions show it all. If you weren't to do this, I wouldn't know what to do with me still liking you secretly. For this whole week I thought about you and only you. I love you, too." Kaoru smiled and then took Misaki's hand and kissed it. 

The crowd around them awed. Surprisingly, everyone was now supportive of the new couple. Misaki ended up crying happy tears, feeling even more happy than she was yesterday. She hugged Kaoru tight along with smiling widely. She has never thought this kokuhaku would turn out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also tysm for the kudos already! At least this shows that people like this ship? At least now I have motivation to make more KaoMisa fics like OMG TYSM


	6. A Memorable End Of This Beautiful Day

*Half hour passed*

The two walked to the bus stop while holding hands, smiling and didn't even stop blushing from earlier. "I-I never thought I'd be yours. I thought I would get rejected but.. Guess I was gladly wrong about that." she giggled. Kaoru smiled and then stopped once they arrived by the sign, holding Misaki in her arms. "Well you are now. And now we have nothing to worry about. Let's just hope that our love for each other lasts." Kaoru said while kissing Misaki on the cheek lightly. Misaki felt her cheeks hurt a bit and her face heat up, but it didn't bug her that much since she enjoyed being this happy with someone she liked. Misaki then turned around to Kaoru and looked up at her, her eyes making contact with those beautiful red eyes. 

"I have a plan for us. I'm gonna take us out to a family restaurant that I haven't been to in ages, but I remember enjoying the food, so today being our special day, we're gonna be eating there." Misaki said with a smile. Kaoru held Misaki's hands with hers, seeing the bus pull up already from the corner of her eye, but still had her eyes look into Misaki's. "That's nice! Hopefully it'll be a very fleeting date for us both. I love you." Kaoru responded as she then let go of Misaki a bit, getting prepared to head in the bus with few other people. "Love you, too Kaoru-San." Misaki replied back to Kaoru.

\--------------

Once they arrived at the Family Restaurant Misaki wanted to go to, both Kaoru and Misaki had fun and talked a lot and lot, more than they usually do. Very fleeting moment for them both. After the happy birthday song and where Misaki could eat her ice cream sundae in a small fancy glass, Kaoru said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I still feel the cigarette smell in my throat. And I threw up during midnight as well. I know it may ruin this moment, but I guess the things I remember come out of nowhere!" Kaoru said while chuckling nervously. Misaki bursted out laughing before eating her sundae. She looked at Kaoru and lightly slapped her wrist. "Omg Kaoru-San you're still a handful though! But hey it's alright, I can still taste the tobacco as well. But we'll get used to it soon. Now, back to the ice cream sundae..!" Misaki said while chuckling too much mid sentence. They both laughed but ate the Sundae anyways. 

\------------

9:30 Pm

Kaoru walked Misaki home since it was getting a bit late for them both. They still have a big day tomorrow and maybe for the rest of the days, weeks, or even months for this. They both held hands once they got to Misaki's home, intertwining their fingers together, having a warm connected touch. 

"Day was a beautiful day. Hopefully it's like this every other day. Being with you was fleeting, I hope to make more memories with you. I love you, my beautiful angel~" Kaoru said with a romantic tone to Misaki, while holding her in her arms. Misaki blushes and smiled, hugging Kaoru tight since she did not want to let her go. "I love you too my beautiful prince.. Ehh, I gotta think of better nicknames to call you if we're gonna get SUPER romantic with each other. Fufu~" Misaki said while giggling dorkily. The two giggled and kissed each other on the lips, and got closer to each other. They both kept another sentence before letting their warm selves go. Waving bye, and then walked away with their hearts beating, feeling good about everything. 

Misaki went inside her home with a big smile while holding her schoolbag. She walked in the dining area where her mother and sister were waiting for her.

"Lemme guess, everything went out well." Misaki's mom said. Misaki nodded and then squealed happily, "Sure did! Sorry I couldn't text you in time, I just.. had a lot of fun. Today was a awesome day. If only if it never ended." Misaki said in a different tone, which was bit of like a happy toddler kind. Misaki's little sister gave her mother and older sister confused looks, "What has gone into her? And what plan were you guys talking about? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!!!" Misaki's little sister exclaimed.

Misaki chuckled and then skipped her way to her room, placing her bag down on the side of her bed and jumped onto her bed, getting her pillow and continued to squeal. 

"Well, sweetheart. When you fall in love with someone your age or about your age, sometimes you can't help yourself when you feel a feeling you never thought you had with someone before. Misaki was going through that, and now she has a special friend that she'll most likely be with for as long as it'll last. Once you're a little older, you'll understand more." Misaki's mom said to her little sister. Misaki's sister was still curious to know, but she guessed she'll have to figure it out herself.


	7. Extra Part to Chapter 6

When Kaoru came home, she heard something strange, a glass break on the floor and she went to see what was going on. She saw her father buzzed where he accidentally dropped his alcohol. Kaoru didn't know how to react since she hasn't seen her father like this. She placed her bag on the dinner table and looked at her dad. "Something great happened today, do you want to know?" she asked, but her dad just made a sound.

"So, you know that girl that hangs around with the band in Hello, Happy World who covers for Michelle? Her and I are dating now. Seems like I found someone fleeting already.." she said as she thought about Misaki with a smile. Her dad made a uninterested sound. Kaoru thought that the alcohol made him feel this way, so she ended up going into her room avoiding him. Her parents barley see Kaoru and she barley sees them but never have they been interested in what Kaoru does in her new everyday life. Kaoru took that negative thought out of her head, as she laid down on her bed while staring at the ceiling. 'Maybe I'll call Misaki to see what she's up to.' Kaoru thought as she got out her phone and started to call Misaki. 

Misaki heard her phone ring and saw that it was Kaoru, she smiled and then answered it and said, "Hello, Kaoru-San? What's up". Kaoru was happy to hear Misaki's voice as she blushed a bit but then replied, "Nothing much now, little kitten. I just called to see how you've been doing. Do your parents know about us?"   
"Yes they do. They're fine with us dating. My little sister doesn't really understand a lot but she'll figure it out soon."   
"Aww isn't that sweet. My dad seems too tired to talk and my mother is still at work. So it may give me time to tell them about you but I'll make sure to tell them real soon! We all barley see each other"  
"Awe. Well are they fine with you dating someone at this age?"  
"Most likely. I think they don't mind. They might not care too much about who I'm with or what I'm doing."   
"Oh. Hopefully they can support our relationship if they can. I bet they must be hardworking people to even catch up on what you're doing."  
"True. Are you gonna go to sleep now, Princess?"   
"Yeah, I am getting sleepy." Misaki yawns but then continued talking with a tired tone, "Hopefully next time we can go to each other's houses and have sleepovers where we can cuddle. I wanna know how it feels like."   
"fufu, that seems like a fleeting idea. I might be off to sleep now as well. Goodnight, Misaki. Have a good sleep my love."  
"Hehe goodnight Kaoru-San, you too."

They both hung up and both dreamed about each other on future dates. Maybe they were really meant to be.


End file.
